reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Zajímavosti kolem WoW
Pandaren v TBC Existuje screenshot, zapomenutý screenshot, který moc lidí nevidělo, byl vynesen z dílen Blizzardu ještě na podzim roku 2005 (nejedná se o fake leč se o tom vedlo mnoho diskusí), kdy sem bylo pozváno pár novinářů pro první informace o The Burning Crusade. Jde o character screen s prvním modelem Blood Elfa, který je vyvinutý z Night Elfa což ale není žádným tajemstvím, dokonce jsme je na vanilla WoW mohli vidět jako High Elfy (například jeden stál v Ratchetu) a existují už od Early Alpha. Tento první Blood Elf patřil k Horďácké frakci. Toto by zatím nebylo nic zvláštního, ale u Allianční frakce byl Pandaren. Podle přítomných novinářů tam byly desítky plakátů a kreseb znázorňující Pandareny jako novou rasu Alliance. Nicméně Blizzard odhalil v květnu 2006 novou rasu Aliance - Draenei. Říká se, že Pandaren byl zrušen z důvodů politických problémů mezi Blizzardem a Čínou, které tam opravdu dříve byly, například už jen díky japonsko-čínskému hybridu ve Warcraft III beta, kde je Pandaren představen jako pátá rasa - Toto celé nakonec Blizzard zaobalil jako aprílový žert pro rok 2002. Během diskuse na Blizzconu 2009, bylo konstatováno, že Pandarenova přítomnost ve hře nebyla z důvodu právní otázky s Čínou. První Pandaren se objevil v bonusové kampani "The Founding of Durotar" - Chen Stormstout, Pandarenský pivovarník, zde jste mu pomohli sehnat ingredience na výrobu piva. Podle lore se tato rasa datuje až k rozdělení kontinentů Azerothu do podoby, kterou vidíme dnes. Pandareni pocházejí z centrální části Kalimdoru, kde jsou dlouhou dobu spojenci s Night Elfy. Posedlost Night Elfů studnou věčnosti přinutila Pandareny přerušit s nimi kontakt a opustit Kalimdor úplně. Pandareni tak cestovali na daleký ostrov, kde založili nový domov - Pandaria. Podle tohoto je dost možné, že původní plány The Burning Crusade bylo dodělat Quel'Thalas s Blood Elfy a Pandarii s Pandareny, ostatně kontinent Pandarie už bylo možné vidět na mapě Azerothu v roce 2004 u zblíženého pohledu na logo World of Warcraft, kde vidíme Northrend a Pandarii viz téma o Azerothu. Odkazů na Pandareny bylo ve WoW poměrně dost. Například známý quest Chen's Empty Keg, kde je vaším úkolem odnést do Ratchetu prázdný sud od piva, který patřil Chenovi Stormstout. Za splnění tohoto úkolu bylo pivo Stormstout. V Cataclysm byl tento úkol odstraněn. Alliance zase mohla ve Stormwindu slyšet rozhovor detí "It's true! People have seen them! Pandaren really do exist!“. Asi nikdo tyto odkazy nějak neřešil a potom co Pandaria a Pandareni byli znovu představeni jako aprílový vtip v roce 2005, prakticky všichni brali tyto odkazy jako součást vtipu a přitom pravdou může být, že Pandaria a Pandareni už tu mohli od The Burning Crusade existovat. Před Mists of Pandaria jsme mohli vidět pouze dva modely pandy a později item, peta Pandaren Monk a jeden odkaz na Pandareny v Dalaranské fontánce mohl být vyloven Fantasy Portrait, ale model Pandarena podle informací z Blizzconu 2011 existoval už v roce 2006 viz video - "This is our Panda Model from five years ago". Takže si to shrneme, kontinent Pandarie bylo možné vidět na mapách už v roce 2004 a i během vanilla WoW, model Pandarena existoval už v roce 2006, možná dříve a jako rasa existovali už ve Warcraft III. screen2156a.jpg|Create Character - Blood Elf 2005, u Alliance Pandaren bloodelf-blizzcon E3 2006.jpg|E3 2006 - Skoro stejný model Blood Elfa jako v roce 2005 HighElfa.jpg|High Elf - Používaný jako Blood Elf v prvních verzích TBC Mapaazelolstare.jpg|ScrollB03.M2 - Vanilla WoW ZOOMed Map of Azeroth 2004 logo.jpg|Zblížené logo WoW, rok 2004 Azerothplanetuldu4.jpg pandaren-monk-1280x960.jpg pandaren-xpressa.jpg Blizzard a možná někdo další sleduje i Tebe V dnešní době už se velmi dobře ví, že splečnosti jako Google nás sledují při brouzdání na internetu, tahají z nás osobní údaje a poté je prodávají vládním agenturám (nebo s nimi úzce spolupracují), například Ústřední zpravodajské službě. Blizzard nepochybně také, když "má pod kontrolou" už roky kolem 10 miliónů lidí, ale ještě má svůj interní program na sledování hráčů a free serverů což je fakt, který nikde v podmínkách ToS (Terms of use) nebo EULA (End User License Agreement) nenajdete. Je to prokazatelně exploit (vykořisťování), který Blizzard používá proti nám bez našeho vědomí. Jde o skrytý kód ve screenshotech. Do každého screenshotu, který pořídíte se totiž vytiskne vodní známka (dále už jen watermark), která obsahuje informace: *ID účtu *Časové razítko *Informace o účtu - Název účtu a informace o něm (World of Warcraft\WTF\Account\ - omg !) *IP adresa serveru, informace o realmu *Verze klienta *Informace o OS, HDD, procesech a podobně Takže každý screenshot obsahuje zakódované, ale nešifrované informace o velikosti cca 88 bajtů. Tyto watermarky existují od patche 2.1.0 (rok 2007), kdy bylo poprve možné dělat JPG screenshoty (dříve WoW ukládal screenshoty pouze do TGA). V ToS se dozvíme, že Blizzardu dovolujeme sdělovat informace o našem pevném disku, procesoru, operačním systému, IP adresy, běžících úloh, názvu účtu a aktuálním času a datumu, jenže předpokládáme, že prostřednictvím, nějakého zabezpečeného kanálu zkrze Battle.net. To znamená, že tyto nešifrované informace může zneužít kdokoliv, protože screenshoty běžně uveřejňujeme na internetu. Další věc je ta, že Blizzard má zcela jistě nějaký algoritmus na sledování screenshotů na internetu a tak má pod kontrolou dění na free serverech, musí vlastnit databáze herních nicků pro daný ACC, u kterého ví ID ACC, na daném realmu s IP realmu, k tomu všemu čas a datum + obrázek ze hry, takže kompletní monitoring. To samé může mít nějaký hacker, což znamená, že Blizzard dostatečně nezabezpečil vaše informace a došlo k úniku. Dříve než jsme začli používat email jako login (11.9.2009), tyto informace ze screenshotů postačili mnohokrát k tomu aby jsme obnovili zapomenuté heslo a dostali se tak na účet a přesně tuto metodu hodně zkušení hackeři využívali a já věřím, že se i dnes povede tyto informace využít. Existuje ale i obrana, borec s nickem "l0l1dk" vyvinul program, který zabrání vytvoření watermark u všech kvalit screenshotů. Je i druhá metoda, překvapivě jednoduchá, stačí nastavit screenshoty vysoké kvality: *'/console screenshotQuality 10' - Vytváří screenshoty bez watermarky *'/console screenshotQuality 1-9' - Vytváří screenshoty s watermarkou, normálně je nastaveno 3''' Byl také vyvinut program (od "_Mike") na dekódování watermarky, bohužel nefunguje vždy moc přesně, ale ten kdo začal dávat watermarku na screenshoty má určitě dokonalý dekódovací program. Je možné, že Blizzard se spojil s Digimarc, který tyto watermarky poskytuje na základě patentu US7653210, ale tato informace není potvrzená. Podívat se na watermarku screenshotu není nic težkého, použij nějaký lepší editor obrázků, který umí zostřit obraz (funkce bývá pojmenována jako sharpen, sharp a podobně). WoWScrnShot_042614_125704.jpg|Watermark WoWScrnShot_042614_125712.jpg|Watermark WoWScrnShot_042614_130343.jpg|Screenshot bez watermark - Kvalita screenu 10 Cenzura a Čínská verze WoW Blizzard měl snad vždy nějaké potíže s Čínou ať už menší či větší, například dlouhou dobu Čína čekala na datadisky Wrath of the Lich King a Cataclysm nebo Čínské realmy byly několikrát pozastaveny z důvodu příliš děsivých scén, kreve a násilí či dokonce podle tvrzení Čínských úřadů hra obsahovala podrobný návod na vyrobení biologické zbraně. Tyto věci samozřejmě Blizzard musel řešit když je dnes prakticky polovina hráčů z Číny, takže ve hře vymizela drtivá většina kostí a kostlivců, krev, mrtvoly a pdobně. Způsob řešení tohoto problému jaký Blizzard zvolil by jsem použil i já, protože je to práce maxiálně na den, zkrátka na nežádoucí M2 modely byl vytvořen model swapp (například záměna za pytle s moukou), takže například velký WMO model (většina instancí je uložena ve WMO), který v sobě načítá desítky M2 modelů kostí a podobně se automaticky změní na "zapytlováný" WMO aniž by museli měnit všechny modely ručně. Dál bylo použito pár reskinů kde model swapp není třeba a úplně vyjmečně byl model skutečně upraven. Jenže celé tyto změny narychlo vytvořili celkem amatérský vzhled různých míst, protože zaměněné modely tu zkrátka nesedí správně když místo, úhel natočení a velikost byla určena pro kost a ne pytel. Nicméně je to celé zajímavé a celkem i zábavné. Pokud by jste si někdo chtěl zahrát "v Číně" je potřeba Čínská verze WoW klienta (zhCN) a taky účet. Instalák pro zhCN jde stáhnout na oficiálních stránkách Čínského WoW, ale pro instalaci je třeba nalogovat se na herní účet a pokud není Čínský tak se instalace nerozeběhne, takže první krok je vytvořit účet a nebo použít již vytvořený ('''ReznikShaman@Email.cz / china123). Pro vytvoření nového účtu je zapotřebí více údajů než u nás (jen pro plný účet, na trial je jen jeden navíc), proto to chce generátor na Číňana :-). Po vytvoření účtu stačí spustit instalák a nalogovat se na právě vytvořený účet pro spuštění instalace, po dokončení instalace to po vás může ještě chtít vytvořit battletag. Před spuštěním samotné instalace je důležité aby jste měli svoje WoWko přesunuté do jiné složky nebo přejmenovanou původní složku (například "World of Warcraft aaa") aby se instalace vůbec spustila. chinajaknato.jpg WoWScrnShot_042714_214401.jpg WoWScrnShot_042914_152922.jpg WoWScrnShot 042714 215012.jpg